


Hogwarts read the Harry Potter Books

by milliemop_camphalfblood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Freeform, Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, Reading the Harry Potter Books, Secrets Revealed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:49:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliemop_camphalfblood/pseuds/milliemop_camphalfblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About an hour after the final battle had occurred everyone involved in the battle that managed to survive is gathered in the Great Hall when a letter along with two books appears out of nowhere. What secrets will be revealed when everyone reads these books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hogwarts read the Harry Potter Books

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am really sorry that this chapter is so short but I can promise to make sure that the chapter from now on that aren't chapter which involve reading the story are longer

As soon as Voldemort had disappeared into nothing the whole of the great hall erupted into cheers at the fact that the Dark Lord is finally gone, while people were cheering the come to grips with remaining members of the order rounded up the death eaters who had either not died or escaped and escorted them to Azkaban. It was about an hour before the Great Hall was death eater free, everyone was sat in little separate groups when a letter fell from the ceiling along with two books and they landed straight into my arms, Hermione looked at the items and asked "Harry what is it?"  
I just shrugged not having the answer but I started to read the letter aloud:

Dear Hogwarts,  
I can gather that some of you are confused as to why Harry died but are glad that he returned to the land of the living, when that isn't even possible. These two books should give you the answers that you are all looking for as well as some secrets that you all need to know in order to come to grips with what has happened. 

Start by reading Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, however start by reading chapter twenty three, then skip to chapter twenty six and then skip again to chapter thirty, as I don't think its wise to relive Dumbledore's death once you've read that book move on to the book entitled Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.  
Good Luck,  
JSP, ASP and LLP

"Who is JSP, ASP and LLP?" Ron asked.  
"I don't know but I guess everything about that we've been through these last couple of months is about to be revealed" I said, before continuing "Who wants to read first."  
"I will" Bill said.


End file.
